


6 hours late

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: OK KO: Season 3 [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drama, Other, Parody, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Carol tried to tell Eliza but she got in trouble for working for P.O.I.N.T





	6 hours late

Carol said "Eliza Eliza wake up"

Eliza takes off her night fold.

Eliza turned on the light

"Where have you been"

Carol said "Bu-but Eliza i still worked for Point after i blame Euguene for-"

Eliza said "Well it's 6 hours late the bodgea opened tomorrow just go home"

Eliza turned off the light.

Tears filled Carol's eyes

Carol said "Eliza...Eliza...ELIZA!!"

But Jose opened the door

"Silver Spark! my wife need some sleep!"

Carol said "But i'm telling the truth"

Suddenly demonic black dogs appears

Carol said "Uh-oh"

Jose said "Atacar al agente especial!"

Jose closed the door

Carol screamed as the demonic black dogs attack her


End file.
